


Pace Yourself

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah wants Hayley to take her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #11 'Edging.'

Sweat dripped down Hayley’s naked body. “Oh God, Rebekah, I’m going to come” she moaned.

Rebekah immediately stopped licking Hayley’s clit. “Not yet, you aren’t” she said from between Hayley’s legs.

“Don’t stop!” cried Hayley in frustration.

“Don’t be so bloody impatient” said Rebekah. “You’re a vampire now; you have to pace yourself.”

Hayley grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it against her face to keep from screaming. After a minute or two, which felt like an eternity to the hybrid, Rebekah resumed eating Hayley out. She licked the brunette slowly and gently at first, then harder and faster.

This time, Hayley knew not to warn Rebekah. She came in the blonde’s face.

Rebekah chuckled and licked Hayley’s cum off of her face.


End file.
